


Chains

by Proudly_Myself



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Handcuffs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Myself/pseuds/Proudly_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'd never been more then friends, but this one time it felt like that statement wasn't true.</p><p>A gift for the lovely Sabrinanikkol (corporalnoticesyou on Tumblr) for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabrinanikkol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinanikkol/gifts).



I could feel a cool breeze hitting my skin as my eyes fluttered open heavy from sleep, looking around taking in my surroundings. I took in the room I knew all too will, his room. I couldn’t remember anything from the night before, last being entering the club. I could along presume he’d come to get me like usual, and take me back here. Standing up in a hurry I looked to foot of the bed to find my clothes from last night neatly folded, like always when it came to him. I grabbed them slipped them on taking note the fact he’d washed them all up for me.

Once fully dressed, I walked over to one of the two doors, and tried opening it. Upon relation that it was locked, I ran over to the other one, hoping it would be unlocked, only to find it too in the same state. I looked around me for something to help me break down the door, coming up empty. It was then my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Quickly pulling out, I looked down to read the message from an unknown number, ‘Calm down’.

“Let me out!” I screamed, into one of the two doors opening someone would hear me, as I pounded my fist against the door. Due to all the noise I was making I didn’t realize someone else had come into the room through the other door, until I felt the hand on my shoulder.

“I said, calm down.” The voice was smooth, like silk, and obvious male, and one I knew all too well. I spin around to see known other than Levi, with his gray stormy eyes, I had fallen so many times. His black undercut, was combed to perfection, as his torso was clad in a black long sleeve shirt paired with his usual black leather pants. His face was set into it’s usual bore expression, as his eyes held a mixture of emotion I couldn’t read.

Levi, and myself had a weird relationship to say the least. We weren’t a thing, but we acted like we were, and never dated anyone else. It was a silent promise you could say. Our relationship, had started off normal as friends, moving to friends with benefits to this, and it’s this I didn’t truly know what it was anymore. We hadn’t ever talked about it, but I could tell lately at least, I was more than a friend to Levi, leading to him doing stuff like this. He would become very possessive when I would go, mostly if it was out drinking, and he always seemed to be there anymore. I didn’t know when it had changed really, I just noticed about month ago when some guy started hitting on me and Levi beat the crap out of him for him. He didn’t stop until I pulled him off of the guy, otherwise I’m sure he would have murdered him. I think it was then I first noticed the change truly.

“Levi, you can’t do this.” I crossed my arms over my chest looking up at him, faking angrier, because I knew I truly wasn’t. As much as I hated it, I could never be angry when he became like this, because I truly like it in the end.

“Eren.” He spoke softly as he reached up and touched my cheek. I already knew he was looking for forgiveness.

“Don’t.” My voice held a warning tone, that I was surprised I could muster with him touching me. I could tell by the small smirk creeping across his face he knew this too. It wasn’t until I felt the warmth of lips moving, I realized he was kissing me, and I was kissing back. Pulling off his chest, I felt my back hit the wood of the door, as I broke the kiss. “Let me go.”

He step closer to me, putting his arms arms on either side of me pinning me to the door as he moved his head into my neck. “You could leave whenever you wanted to.” He spoke as he had lifted a string from around my neck that held a old fashion key on it. As he dropped it back down, kissing my neck, I knew I had to get out of his grasp. Slipping out from under his arm I turned to face him as I walked backwards towards the other door, not trusting him to let me leave. As I suspected he followed me at the same I was walking until, my back hit something hard, I could only presume was the other door, or a wall. 

Once a foot away from me he stopped, looking downwards to the key on my neck. “Leave if you want, or stay, the choice is your’s Eren.” 

I knew this all too well. I had been given this choice too often now, and I always would turn around and leave, but for some reason my body didn’t want too this time. I felt my body move forward before my mind could even process what was happening. I could feel my lips attack his, eating his up, as I still was trying to understand what was all happening. This wasn’t like me. I didn’t stay. I left when morning came, that’s how it worked, so what was I doing now.

My mind snapped back into reality when my shirt was being yanked off my body, upon which I just stood raising my arms above my head to aid him. Once the piece of clothing was off he attack my neck with nips and kisses, upon which I just tiled my head to side, catching my own imagine in the mirror. My short brown hair was a mess on my head, as my blue eyes were have lidded due to him. Looking down his pale back I notice in his one hand some glitter, in mirror. 

Pulling away from him, I grabbed for his right hand only to have him push me onto the bed, smirking. I leaned up see what he was doing only be pushed back into the mattress as my wrist were pulled above my hand. Within seconds I felt the leather on wrist, as he pulled back straddling me. Tilting my head up, I noted there were a pair of leather handcuffs attached to my wrist, luckily attached to nothing. That was one thing I had to say I liked about him, he was one for toys, but never torture.

The feeling of lips leaving kisses on my abdomen, reminded me yet again where I was. Bring my hands down, I looped the short chain over the back of his neck, to get his attention. I felt the his lips slowly kiss their way back up my stomach and to my own. 

Breaking the kiss he ducked under the chain, standing up walking over to the chair in the far corner, taking a seat. “Come Eren.” He spoke, as his beckoned me over. Standing I walked over slowly, biting my lip in nervous, still unsure what was all going on.

Once I was in arms reach he pulled me down on top of him, so I was now straddling him. I could feel his growing excitement, rubbing against mine own, from my current position. I slowly moved my hips against his for some kind of release, knowing once it came, the confusion would end or so I hoped.

“Eren, what are you doing?” He spoke, grabbing at my hip stopping me in my tracks.

I looked at him in confusion, not quite understanding what he was saying anymore. When he didn’t continue, but didn’t let go of me either, I knew he truly wanted an answer. “Are you not enjoying?”

“Fuck Eren, really do you think we’re just that anymore? I just want to see you to fuck you? I love you, happy?” His voice was full of angier and love, a combination I truly didn’t like, as he pushed me off him and onto the chair as he stood. I watched as he stormed out of the door, slamming it shut.

After he didn’t come back, I knew I had to go find him. Taking off the handcuffs, I stood, going out the same door he had earlier, entering a dark hallways. I let my feet take control already knowing where I’d find him. 

Walking out the door into the porch I found, him leaning over a rail, cigarette in hand. I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his waist, as he leaned back into me. We stood like that for what seemed like hours, until he finally spoke. “We’re really fucked up aren’t we?”

“If we are, we’re fucked up together.” I whispered, half hoping he wouldn’t hear me. I knew he had thought when he put out his cigarette, and turned in my arms to face me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“I meant what I said you know. I truly want us to be something, Eren, more than just a fuck.”

“I do, too.” At moment it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday!
> 
> Sorry if it's crap, only free time I've had lately is on the bus, so ya. Sorry to the old lady who is now mentally scar sitting beside me who I'm sure has read everything by the face she's giving me right now.


End file.
